Stephen
Revision as of 00:39, January 9, 2020 (No longer a part of Danplan and does not want to be associated with it anymore) Stephen is 23 years of age and was one of the main members of the YouTube Channel Danplan. He is in most of, if not all Dan's videos. These videos consist of, himself, Dan, Hosuh, and (quite frequently) Jay. He has a close bond with the people in these videos and he seems to be quite a charismatic person, that can chat comfortably with anyone he is with. Despite his crazy and psychotic persona, he is a very kind and happy person that is caring toward the people he likes. On January 4th, 2020, at 7:05 pm (US) however, he released a video on his channel (Actually Stephen) stating that he was no longer a member of DanPlan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlU32AfEVeU link to video). In the Happy Death Day video, he continuously stabbed Hosuh and plotted a variety of different ways he could die that he never would have the ability to do in real life. He is very energetic and loud, though to be fair, that is to be expected, being the youngest of the three, though Jay's age is unknown. In the recent 'haunted island' video he is claimed to have violent tendencies by Dan, which is very fitting with him constantly giving veiled threats not only in this video but multiple others. 1 Also he stans Mirio Togata from BNHA/MHA. They all bring up a lot of anime references they know and watch, such as in the 'Can you figure out the pattern' video and they referenced Mob Psycho. (-Written by @//Star_lxur) Facts He is currently studying to become a teacher (specifically math and/or science). He has stated in one video that he teaches children. “Even children I teach can clap their hands at the same time.” This has become an inside meme in the fandom. Stephen's Zodiac sign is Virgo. His birthday is September 14, 1996 He was born in Canada. (Claims to be false) He has his own YouTube Channel called “Actually Stephen“ in which he does a variety of streams. (Q&As, "Draw This", gameplays, etc.) He is revealed to not actually have a Mohawk in real life as stated by Dan, nor is his hair purple in real life. It's black, as he is Asian (specifically Cantonese). He wears glasses (In the "By the Way, I Hate..." and on the towel when he dumps water on himself at the end of "By the Way, Can You Become a K-Pop Star?") His brother threw a Tickle Me Elmo at his head. He is fluent in English. He can also speak Cantonese but it is implied that he understands more than he can speak. It is also stated that he and Gavin have bad accents when speaking. Stephen's favorite smell is Stephen (although it was implied in “By the way, can you survive SCP containment breach?” That his favorite smell was Hosuh) and his least favorite smell is Daniel, next question He has a obsession with Aimer, his favourite song being After Rain Scarlet Version. His favorite color isn't purple, as many assume, but is actually sunset red. Purple is a close second, however. He announced his leave of the DanPlan channel on his personal channel, Actually Stephen on January 4, 2020. Quotes "Suck a dick Daniel" -Stephen ”I stab Hosuh.” - Stephen "Knives are too informal." -Stephen "MMM, Hosuh" -Stephen Category:Charcter Category:Sociopath character Category:Sociopath